Various containers adaptable to incandescent bulbs for the purpose of dispensing vapors when heated have been often proposed. Of these, many have been designed to fit about the large or bulbous portion of the bulb, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,207,889; 3,763,347 and 4,184,099. Others have been designed to fit around the neck of the bulb, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,920,599; 1,966,738; 1,988,616; 2,468,164; and 2,539,696. Still others have required the use of special bulbs, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,490.
All of the previously proposed vapor dispensers have presented problems. For example, those that fit about the bulbous portion of the bulb obscure a material portion of the light emanating therefrom. Those that were designed to be fitted about the neck of the bulb often required that the bulb be used in a base-up position in order to keep the dispenser in position, or were difficult or expensive to manufacture.